


When the Moon Shone Gold

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Eclipse AU, Falling In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Moon!Viktor, Reunions, Romance, Sun!Yuuri, Waiting, i don't explicitly state chubby yuuri but please picture yuuri being a cute lil chubby sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: Yuuri is quite convinced he’s in love, and he knows that Viktor loves him too. Their affection that pulls them together is only matched by the gravity that keeps them apart. But Yuuri would rewrite the whole science of their system if it meant Viktor could always be by his side, he would dismantle the physics of it all just to have Viktor be his moon and no one else’s.Orbit me, Viktor. Be mine. Follow only me. I need you, my Moon.Each dance is another love letter to the other, written in the movement of their bodies and the twinkle of the stars around them. Even if their voices can’t carry over the distance, the pull pulsing in their hearts never weakens.Wait for me,echoes the the empty space between them.Wait for me. We’ll be reunited soon.





	When the Moon Shone Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get a chance to properly view the eclipse last Monday, but I took some pretty nice pictures. I live in the south so it was only a partial eclipse for me, but I'm excited for the 2024 one. My city should have optimal viewing for that one B) ANYWAY lots of hella cute gay/lesbian sun and moon fanart was going around during the event so I thought... Why not Viktuuri Eclipse AU?? 
> 
> This is my first time writing gays in space and as a gay myself, I consider this long overdue. I hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> (Btw! Other friends mentioned: Mercury!Phichit, Venus!Chris, Mars!Yurio, Jupiter!JJ, and Pluto!Georgi. That's all I figured out in this AU so far lmao. I was torn to give Earth a persona, but ultimately decided not to. Shrug emoji.)

He is incomplete, a fragment, a broken piece. Riddled over his body, barely veiled in celestial robes, is the evidence of the fracturing he endured millions of years ago -- scars carved into his silver flesh in a splash, like the spill of stars. It would be poetic or even beautiful to have them if he wasn’t so ashamed of them, for being so imperfect and so clearly incomplete. The craters marring his otherwise pristine countenance are mostly hidden by the gossamer fall of his hair. Always, he tries to hide himself, pretending he isn’t so foolishly clinging to what had once been his whole before the Collision.

Among the stars though, what does bring him joy is dancing. The song of his shimmering, iridescent galaxy flows in him in sweet pulses, and he moves to its heartbeat with liberating abandon. On Earth, he is equal parts ethereal and frightening, his face one of beauty and of ill omen. He is a being of inconsistency, and some make it synonymous with dishonesty. In the sky just like this though, losing himself to infinity, Viktor has to be nothing but pure _feeling_ , moving like his body itself is music. He belongs to no one but himself.

Viktor shifts in the shadows and light, playing a spectacle of his scarred, silvery body. The centuries, the millennia, pass with him waltzing in endless circles that stir up the tides that ebb and flow with his dance. For a long time, he thinks this is how it will always be, dancing to the universe’s music that doesn’t entirely settle in him melodiously, because there’s a discordant echo inside him that he can’t place.

His world is always faced in darkness, and just a touch too cold, a fraction too broken, like the single ring of a flat piano key.

He knows where the heart of their system lies, knows where warmth and light is birthed, miles and miles away from him. Sometimes, he can touch the edge of the Sun’s radiance, and it gets Viktor through another year. The Sun is his opposite, the bringer of the day, the reason for life, and everything that Viktor is not that he admires about him from afar.

But their Sun is humble, never demanding attention despite all of them being drawn to his pull, all of them dancing and singing around him. But the light of his fire is entrancing, passionate, all-consuming. Viktor wants to sink his arms into that blazing heat.

Viktor has always wanted to meet Yuuri. He thinks he might even be dancing for him. Viktor steps and twirls, circles within circles, all around Yuuri, and even when the Sun stays in place, Viktor feels an exquisitely burning gaze on him all the while. It makes the shimmering silver of his body and hair glow brighter, and Viktor preens happily at the attention.

Without a word spoken between them, Yuuri makes Viktor feel precious. Perhaps even loved -- and that’s ridiculous because Yuuri gives life and light to _everyone_ in their solar system. Viktor isn’t special.

And then the eclipse happens, and Viktor gets the chance to talk to him.

It’s brief, too brief, and not time enough to get Yuuri to even look him in the eye. Viktor calls out to him, tries to reach for him and introduce himself, but Yuuri just sputters about, parts of his fiery body growing red and solar flares flying out that seem to push Viktor away.

“Until next time, then,” Viktor tries, smile waning just a bit in time with the gravitational pull of his orbit that takes him away from Yuuri’s light. He lingers until the last second, hoping Yuuri will answer, but is met with silence.

Huh.

Maybe...Yuuri isn’t very different after all. Viktor thinks of himself as rather beautiful despite the flaws, and other moons are jealous of his appearance; even the ones that are glittering ice like jewels. Viktor is just the right distance away from Yuuri where his light makes him glow but his surface isn’t too hot or cold to the touch.

Viktor is equal parts touchable and untouchable, just like Yuuri.

Viktor moves with more contemplation, aimlessly spreading his arms and twirling on his toes in incomplete waltzes. He wonders what he’s doing wrong that he’s being avoided. He can still feel Yuuri’s eyes on him, but as soon as he spins around, Viktor’s only met with bright-red flares over the golden surface.

The corners of his lips quirk up.

The next eclipse is a lunar one, and Viktor is not happy. For a night, his whole view of Yuuri is blocked out by the Earth. His displeasure is obvious, with his pale countenance growing a perturbed red.

(Blood moons are some of the worst phases he goes through, probably because it shows some of the worst in himself. He’s heard how foreboding it looks, the crimson glimmer in his eyes, the bloodshine in his hair -- moons are nothing but bearers of ill omens, and it’s a curse to even look upon them. What do they call it? _Lunacy? Moon madness?_ If only it were true, then maybe his dance would’ve utterly captivated Yuuri to him, like a spell.)

He’s still sulking when the eclipse passes and he peeks out from the Earth’s shadow, the last of the red on him bleeding away. He’s so deep in thought that at first he doesn’t catch it -- the familiar feeling of being stared at.

He perks up, and tilts his face forward in time to meet eyes of molten gold. Those burning pools widen briefly, realizing they’ve been caught.

Then, Yuuri smiles. Quietly. Sweetly. Just for him.

Viktor’s joy and surprise pours out in erratic ocean tides on the Earth that threaten to spill over. With Yuuri’s attention on him again, Viktor poises himself for a new song, swaying his body to a sensual rhythm, like stolen kisses under moonlight, like secret words being murmured in the night.

He’s being a show-off, he knows, and he catches Mars’ disgusted scowl on the other side of the asteroid belt, as well as Venus’ smirk where he spirals right beside Earth, dressed in the brightest golden veils after Yuuri. For the first time in millennia though, Viktor closes his eyes, tilting his head back with a _smile_ as he dances.

When he finally stops, the universe spinning in exhilarating colors, Viktor still sees Yuuri there, staring at him. His flames have quieted down, leaving a cosmic spill of sunspots over him that all watch Viktor in awe, like he’s stopped breathing, and even from here Viktor can see the part of Yuuri’s lips, full of unspoken intrigue in the empty space.

At first, Viktor thinks he’s done it. That somehow, through dance, the most personal expression of him, he’s managed to reach out to Yuuri and touch him. Viktor wants to talk to him, wants to ask why Yuuri always just watches all of them instead of getting to his feet as well. Viktor wants to ask Yuuri for at least one dance, wants to know what it feels like to have a partner, even if means that Yuuri will be so close that he’ll see every scar on Viktor’s body, shining light on it.

But the next few solar eclipses come and go, and Yuuri turns away from Viktor time and again. No matter how many times Viktor coos his name or tries to coax him to a conversation or a dance, Yuuri doesn’t respond. His gravitational pull seems to ever-so-slightly try to push Viktor away.

The sweet smile from long ago seems more like a dream.

 _I don’t understand what I did wrong. Does Yuuri not like me?_  

But Yuuri keeps watching every lunar performance, and Viktor thinks he understands then.

He’s only beautiful from afar. He is better to see as a dancer than a friend. He is desirable only suspended in the sky, touching no one, and waltzing through the night alone, unable to even disturb the stars. Like a ghost. Like a trick of the imagination. Like a dream.

Solar light continues to bathe over his back, but Viktor can’t bring himself to turn around. He tilts his head up and only sees darkness. He begins to feel just how small their cozy system is, nestling in one of countless galaxies, and he realizes just how tiny he himself is in comparison.

It makes his own loneliness seem to echo for an eternity.

He spins, celestial robes cascading down his shoulders, exposing his craters, his brokenness. For a wild moment, exposing himself sounds like the liberation he needs, but his hands only methodically fix his clothes again, and he dances.

Around and around, without end, on his own, around the Earth -- around Yuuri, the center of his world.

 

*✧ ✰ ｡*✧ ✰ ｡*✧ ✰ ｡*✧ ✰ ｡*

 

In the beginning, he’s lonely. It takes thousands of years until anything joins his quiet rocking through the cosmos, until others pass by and circle around his pull in their own orbits. Yuuri knows them all by name, and knows their faces -- from Georgi who lingers at the very edge of their system in darkness, to all of the moons that worship the pull of Jean-Jacques, the largest of them after Yuuri.

None, planet or satellite, has captured his attention though quite like the pale visage of the moon that dances around the third planet from Yuuri. He twirls delicately, beautifully, arms around his body as if embracing everything to his bosom. In his dizzier daydreams, Yuuri imagines what it would be like to be between the empty space in the moon’s arms.

Yuuri doesn’t like attention, despite being the center of their solar system and the reason for the life of the neighboring planets. He might be the ruler of the day, but luckily no one actually likes _looking_ at him; his presence is too scorching. He’s the brightest star for light-years, and yet he’d rather shine all his light down on this one moon, on Viktor. The silver of his body and hair shines with such phantasmal splendor under Yuuri’s light that he can’t help but want to bathe Viktor in it, and the illumination highlights the dust left behind from comets that sprinkles over the crown of his head. Usually, Viktor’s back is to him, or his dances too dizzying and fast to even give Yuuri the light of day -- in a manner of speaking, anyway.

They’ve never spoken before. But Yuuri is _captivated_ . _Moonstruck_. None dance in the stars as Viktor does, none seem as in tune with their galaxy’s heartbeat as Viktor, and all the planets and their moons know it.

And then, one day, Viktor turns.

 _And he looks right at Yuuri_.

There have been many solar eclipses before this, but this is the first time Viktor turns the ice-blue of his gaze to Yuuri. It’s piercing, glittering in diamond dust, rivaling Yuuri’s own brightness with such intensity that Yuuri feels every one of his flames still, utterly enthralled.

“You,” Viktor says. “You’re why it’s never cold.”

Well. That much is obvious, he’s the _Sun_ , of course. He’s the source of warmth for everyone, especially the innermost Phichit and Christophe, but they’re both thankfully on the other side of their orbits at the moment.

But Yuuri hears Viktor’s tone, and finds himself burning hotter at some spots under the awe of the words, as if Viktor has finally come across someone he’s wanted to meet. He’s not sure what to do with the information, but his body seems to take it too literally and a solar flare sparks out in Viktor’s direction as if to say, _Feel me. I do feel very warm. My fire will put out any coldness you feel._

 _\--Or burn you to a crisp_ , murmurs a more deprecating part of him.

Viktor smiles at Yuuri’s reaction, and its gorgeous, and Yuuri has to look away even when Viktor continues to try for his attention. The eclipse isn’t very long, not by the time of stars. It almost feels like a blink before Viktor is gone, calling out how he awaits the next solar eclipse.

They have _millions_ of years together and it’s quite impractical for Yuuri to believe that he can keep his and Viktor’s interactions silent for that long. Especially when Viktor is set on filling the space with talk. Perhaps Viktor is bored, or perhaps he thinks it a courtesy to address the huge star at the center of their system every once in while. Either way, Yuuri is at a loss for words, and spends distracted decades watching Phichit twirl around energetically like a tiny sun.

He tries to rehearse some lines.

“ _You dance beautifully.”_

_“I can’t keep my eyes off of you.”_

_“The way you move sways all the stars in the sky.”_

_“The eclipses are both the most terrifying and best moments of my life because I get to see you, and have a chance to talk to you -- even though I never do. But! I want to change that..._ ”

All the brainstorming in the world doesn’t matter though if Yuuri can’t muster up the courage to look Viktor in the eye, much less say anything to him.

When Viktor comes out from Earth’s shadow on the lunar eclipse, he thinks about saying, “ _Welcome back_ ,” or “ _I missed you._ ”

But when it’s time to face each other every solar eclipse, Yuuri turns away in an explosion of flares, feeling himself boil hotter under the surface when Viktor says his name.

“Are you shy?” Viktor ventures to guess one time. Amusement laces his tone. “You _are_ ! Wow! But you’re our _star_ . The _Sun_! I didn’t know you got stage fright. Haha, that’s really cute, Yuuri~”

This time, Yuuri’s whole body grows red. Viktor seems to delight in this, and happily cheers Yuuri’s name for the rest of their time together.

Yuuri doesn’t know how he’s responsible for any happiness Viktor might express, but he’s content to just keep providing the spotlight to Viktor’s performances. Yuuri never misses out on a single one, ever since Viktor was born. Yuuri had been the beginning, after all. He was there when the Collision happened, when Viktor fractured, torn, jagged at the edges, craters all over his body, and once-long hair unevenly shorn.

Yuuri hadn’t been able to stop it. It’s just the natural flow of space; asteroids crash into planets all the time, comets burn out, stars fall, and suns grow black.

Sometimes, it feels like Viktor is hoping to not be seen, just like Yuuri. The starlight robes draped over him cover the worst scars, his hair falling over half of his face.

At the same time though, Viktor seems determined to make a spectacle of himself with his breathtaking dances that shake Yuuri down to his plasmic core. He constantly changes form under the light and shadow, waxing and waning, red and silver and occasionally shimmering blue. No dance is ever the same; it’s always a surprise.

When he watches Viktor bob through his orbits, Yuuri sometimes mimics him. A step here, a step there, then a twirl that sends tiny embers fanning out around him. He holds his arms out and imagines Viktor gliding into them.

It’s countless years and silent eclipses later that Yuuri begins to notice a change in Viktor’s movements. Yuuri is always watching, always admiring from afar, so he’s come to memorize enough of Viktor’s waltzes and pirouettes to know when something is different about them. The feeling Viktor brings into them is spellbinding, confident, free.

But now Yuuri looks on, seeing Viktor’s pale back sway with a hint of melancholia. The flutter of his hair as he dips and spins carries a sense of longing, as if wishing for invisible hands to brush through it. His hands reach out, grasping nothing, before falling dramatically onto his brow.

It makes Yuuri feel incredibly sad. He wishes he could see what expression Viktor is making, but Viktor is turned away. It’s obvious that he is lost in his own world, and Yuuri isn’t a part of it.

What brings this change? When Yuuri attempts to shadow the steps, his body begins to ache with pain -- has he been spurned? Is he longing for something? What is in Viktor’s heart right now? Why does he tremble ever-so-slightly, as if he’s cold?

_Why don’t you come to me? I can make you feel warm again. If you just stayed by my side and didn’t leave, then you’ll never be cold again._

This dance continues for some time, until Yuuri has the movements memorized and he can mirror Viktor perfectly, and match him step for step. The nearby planets catch on, and pause in their own dances to watch that of the Sun and Moon’s distant duet. Their attention lies on them both, but Yuuri thrives only in the connection he and Viktor are sharing. Before long, Yuuri can feel something magnetic between, like irresistible gravity. It could be the power of their dance, the heat of their movements, the longing in their hearts, but all Yuuri knows is that Viktor is drawing closer.

The solar eclipse has arrived.

They stop dancing at the same time, facing each other, fire and dust puffing out between them as they try to collect themselves.

Time seems to freeze once they’re reunited, but Yuuri knows that their meeting has limited time. He can’t recall a single one of his lines he thought to say to Viktor.

Then he remembers the first thing Viktor ever said to him.

“--Do you think if I touched you, I’d burn you?”

Viktor stares, wide-eyed. His voice seems lost.

Yuuri starts to glow red, but he presses on. He wants this eclipse to _count_. “I keep wondering about it. I’ve never touched anyone before.”

“Neither have I,” Viktor eventually confesses, still looking bewildered. Yuuri wonders if he’s surprised because this was the first time he heard Yuuri’s voice, and had convinced himself that Yuuri didn’t have one at all. Before Yuuri realizes it, a hand is held out to him. “Would you like to try?”

Yuuri’s core pulses and bubbles. He glances down at Viktor’s hand.

He shouldn’t touch him. He really shouldn’t. What if he just leaves another scar on Viktor? What if this is the beginning of the end? Once he touches Viktor, Yuuri doesn’t think he’ll be able to stop wanting him, stop wanting to pull him closer and closer, to consume him whole.

Suns are very greedy things.

But he’s been silent for too long. Slowly, Viktor’s hand withdraws. He smiles coldly, eyes turning to ice as ominous shadows pass over his face.

“That’s fine,” he says. “You only know how to touch with your eyes. And I’m best at dancing from afar. We should just keep things as they are.”

Yuuri shrinks back slightly, flames flickering down and sunspots crawling over him. He doesn’t want to keep this same distant relationship with Viktor. He wants to pull him in closer, but if he does, he’ll only burn him. He wants to talk to Viktor for all the millennia they have together, and make him smile with joy. He wants to dance with him. Hold him. Suns are always burning with desire, craving the company of others; it’s why systems are made. And he’s already resisted Viktor for so long...

It all seems too powerful to take in at once, but enough silence stretches on that the eclipse begins to wane. Viktor starts to pull back, but before he can completely slip from Yuuri’s view, Yuuri’s hand flies out, fingers curling around a slender, platinum wrist.

Viktor gasps, but not in pain. Yuuri holds on, even as Viktor helplessly continues to follow his orbit.

“Yuuri?” Viktor looks down at where he’s being held. His eyes start to shimmer as a small smile spreads on his lips.

“Viktor…”

Viktor laughs a bit, the shadows leaving his face as he continues to gaze at their union. “Look, Yuuri. You’re not burning me. It doesn’t hurt at all.” His other hand comes up and envelopes Yuuri’s. His thumb traces over the flaming skin, and it’s so gentle that Yuuri momentarily loses breath. “Mmn, but you feel _warm_. Toasty. Just right.” He meets Yuuri’s eyes meaningfully. “I’ll treasure it until the next eclipse.”

They’re already reaching their limit, Yuuri leaning out as far as he can, and Viktor drifting away, both of them bridged just by their outstretched hands. Yuuri has never wished so much that he could _move_.

“Y-Yes. I’ll wait for you!” Yuuri promises, just as Viktor finally slips from his fingertips.

Viktor brightens. Or maybe that’s just the light from Yuuri that’s started to flare excitedly. Either way it gives Yuuri an excellent view of Viktor’s smile, even when he’s out of reach, and receding back into the darkness.

And Yuuri… Yuuri is burning brighter than ever and spinning happily in place, suddenly overwhelmed with giddiness.

He touched Viktor. He _touched_ Viktor and hadn’t burned him, his fire hadn’t consumed him. He’d been able to get close to him and even make him smile. Viktor said he’d treasure Yuuri’s warmth and touch, and oh, Yuuri will do the same with the phantom sensation of Viktor on his skin.

It’s like a dream come true. Oh gods, when is the next eclipse? It can’t come soon enough! Yuuri wants to hold Viktor more.

But right, patience, patience…

Right beside him, Phichit laughs at the cheerful display, playfully dodging each flare Yuuri emits. In the next orbit over, he catches Christophe smiling knowingly, and he starts a new dance of passion between the Sun and the Moon.

 

*✧ ✰ ｡*✧ ✰ ｡*✧ ✰ ｡*✧ ✰ ｡*

 

Viktor starts to look forward to the solar eclipses, even more than ever before. Yuuri is talking to him now, not shying away from Viktor’s gaze, and Viktor is on cloud nine. He’s sure he’s never known elation like this before, and it shows in the new waves of energy of his waltzes, the dramatic tides on Earth, the cosmic dust highlighting his cheeks.

Each solar eclipse is filled with conversation now, and slowly but surely, Yuuri opens up to him. The sunspots on his skin disappear whenever Viktor draws near, and Viktor relishes in the precious hours he has when Yuuri’s view is only _him_ , when only _he_ gets to be Yuuri’s whole world. For just a short while, he gets to steal Yuuri away all to himself.

And gods, he’s not crazy, is he? Because Viktor can swear that Yuuri looks at him like he’s hung every star in the sky, even though he’s just a moon and Yuuri is the _Sun_. Even though he’s scarred, even though he does his best to constantly change himself to be loved, and all it does is the opposite -- but Yuuri seems to love him just as he is, in all his forms.

“You don’t think these unsightly?” he laughs when Yuuri brushes his bangs aside, revealing the silvery patches from craters beneath. Even though it makes him tense, this a rare moment of Yuuri creating a connection between them, and Viktor would never deny the touch of his beautiful sun, not when the cradle of Yuuri’s palm is a soothing balm over his body and heart.

Yuuri’s eyes widen. His gaze up until now had been silently tracing over the scars, his fingertips following the constellation of their path down Viktor’s jawline and neck, over to where they disappear at his shoulder. Up close like this, there’s no way Viktor is as beautiful and flawless as other planets think. But at his remark, Yuuri only flickers his gaze up to meet Viktor’s, and a passionate resolve that Viktor doesn’t expect burns in them.

“Unsightly? How could you think that? These scars trace Viktor’s history...and show what he’s become. There’s no way I want to hide any part of you. Not from my eyes. I could never want to look away from any part of you, because…” Yuuri grows red. It’s a reaction that Viktor deems utterly endearing. Unlike Viktor, Yuuri looks adorable in red -- bright and burning and rosy.

Viktor’s already trembling with emotion. No one has ever told him things like this before. But he needs to hear Yuuri say more. “Because why?” he murmurs.

“Because… I’ve watched you since the beginning, Viktor.” Yuuri’s hand glides from his shoulder to the uneven fall of his hair. It’s grown a little these past thousands of years, but it’s still far from the length it used to be. “You’ve always been so beautiful to me.”

Viktor watches as Yuuri rubs the gossamer tips of his hair with reverence, and he knows Yuuri means it. He’s always known about that gaze that followed him through his dances, millennium after millennium. He knows that even if someone were to look up and see the moon is dark, Yuuri illuminates him.

And he knows that if Yuuri looks at him with such worship, then Viktor will find a way to pour the whole universe into Yuuri’s arms if it meant Yuuri burned as brilliantly and brightly as the finest star in all the galaxies that Viktor knows he is. He wants to give Yuuri every ounce of love and solace that he’s ever given to Viktor.

He learns, eventually, that it’s not simple shyness Yuuri has. Even stars have moments when they wonder if their light really matters at all in such a vast darkness.

At the next eclipse, it’s Viktor’s turn to comfort his sun. He cups Yuuri’s chin, tilting his head up. “Yuuri. _Yuuri_ , how could you doubt your brilliance? You have a whole _system_ that was drawn to you, and orbits you. Darling, you’re _amazing_.”

“I know, I know.” Slowly, the sunspots start to litter Yuuri’s body again, his flames cooling down to reflect the sadness and anxiety in his eyes. “But when I think of how I’m already through with half of my life, and what happens before a sun goes out, I just…”

Yuuri is a floating contradiction, Viktor notes. He simultaneously wants to get close to others and attract the wonders of the galaxy to him -- but he also fears what happens afterward. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone. But neither does he think he can stand being alone.

Did all suns suffer like this?

Viktor makes a point to begin each solar eclipse with reaching his hand out, and Yuuri takes it. It’s for both of them, to show that Yuuri cannot hurt him, that Viktor isn’t untouchable after all, and so Viktor can cradle this warmth to him until the next time he and Yuuri meet. It’s a gesture to show that even if they feel alone, they’re both here for the other, to be each other’s solace.

He takes Yuuri’s hands again, and brings them up to kiss. Yuuri smells like a comforting fire on a winter’s day, and he tastes like sweet sunbursts on Viktor’s lips.

“I have to go now, my Sun,” he murmurs against Yuuri’s knuckles.

He feels Yuuri’s hand start to tremble under his lips, his fingers tightening around Viktor’s. It goes against Yuuri’s even tone when he says, “I understand.”

“I wish we had longer,” Viktor confesses.

To his surprise, Yuuri leans in, lightly bumping their foreheads together. “I wish for the same.” In one bold move, he brings Viktor’s hand up and kisses its open palm. He spills as much heat as he can into the cupped hand, and Viktor cradles it to his chest throughout his departure from Yuuri’s side.

In the long wait until the next eclipse, Viktor gazes at Yuuri from afar and dances while cradling this warm piece of love to him.

But sometimes, the eclipses are cruel.

There will be years when Viktor’s approaching Yuuri, but he can already tell by his trajectory that he won’t be able to quite reach him. They’ll reach for each other, and can be close enough to talk, but at worst, their fingertips can barely graze together. Yuuri only offers him a small smile, as if to say, “ _Next time for sure_.”

Viktor used to not give partial eclipses that much notice, but now that he spends such a precious cosmic event basking in Yuuri’s touches and voice and light, he regrets it all the more when he fails to reach him.

“You should just yank me right out of orbit,” Viktor says, close to crying in frustration when he’s unable to even _touch_ Yuuri this eclipse.

The look in Yuuri’s eyes says he sympathizes. “I’m sorry, Viktor. You know I can’t do that, no matter how much I want to.” He reaches out, gently stroking the space between them like he could cradle Viktor’s face. “Hurry back to me, okay?”

It’s just not _fair_.

“If I could control time, it’d already be the next eclipse and I’d be with you,” Viktor continues to lament. _And once I got to you, I’d freeze time forever_. He blows Yuuri a kiss that sends moondust from his lips. “Wait for me, Yuuri. Just a little longer, my Sun.”

His voice is already falling short in the empty space, but before he gets too far, he sees Yuuri blow a kiss to him as well, small flares tickling against Viktor’s outstretched fingertips. It’s not the same as Yuuri’s true touch on him, but Viktor cherishes the gesture all the same.

He thinks, _I must be in love_.

 

*✧ ✰ ｡*✧ ✰ ｡*✧ ✰ ｡*✧ ✰ ｡*

 

Yuuri has never felt the passage of time as acutely as when he waits for Viktor to reunite with him. It’s not impossible to pass the years with blowing flares that make iridescent lights dance over the planets’ poles, or converse with Phichit, or watch Viktor’s latest lunar performances.

Yes, even if it’s from afar, Yuuri can’t tear his eyes away for a second. He loves Viktor’s dances, and loves to move with him as if he were there. Yuuri is bright enough that Viktor can look over and see that Yuuri has joined him, even if distantly. He continues to shower light and warmth and praise to Viktor’s celestial waltzes, and his beloved moon glows all the brighter.

Yuuri is quite convinced he’s in love, and he knows that Viktor loves him too. Their affection that pulls them together is only matched by the gravity that keeps them apart. But Yuuri would rewrite the whole science of their system if it meant Viktor could always be by his side, he would dismantle the physics of it all just to have Viktor be his moon and no one else’s.

 _Orbit me, Viktor. Be mine. Follow only me. I need you, my Moon_.

Each dance is another love letter to the other, written in the movement of their bodies and the twinkle of the stars around them. Even if their voices can’t carry over the distance, the pull pulsing in their hearts never weakens.

 _Wait for me_ , echoes the the empty space between them. _Wait for me. We’ll be reunited soon._

Yuuri feels guilty for all the wasted years spent avoiding Viktor. He spent too long being afraid of getting close to him that he lost precious eclipses to not connecting with him. He knows Viktor better now, and knows why his dance used to ache with pain and loneliness, and knows it was partially his fault. He’d promised Viktor warmth, and had only given him the cold shoulder. Yuuri’s not sure anything he can do can make up for that.

But he can try.

Viktor has given him so much reassurance and love, that Viktor might as well have become the center of Yuuri’s world. He is Yuuri’s moon _and_ sun. His universe. His everything. Yuuri wants to show his gratitude, and his love. Yuuri has never tried to express love before, never fed the fires scorching him with anything but apprehension and fear.

He’s so unbecoming of a star.

But he feels stronger than ever now, like a _worthy_ sun. So he’ll shine just for Viktor, until he too can feel Yuuri’s sweetly burning love.

Time passes. Viktor dances. Yuuri radiates and flares.

The years stretch on, and Yuuri dreams of Viktor’s voice and touch.

_Soon. Just a little longer._

He starts to see Viktor approaching him, and Yuuri’s skin and insides ripple with excited explosions.

_Please, this time. Let us meet this time._

He sees Viktor’s pearly smile, his own sunlight glittering in his blue eyes with the intensity of a thousand galaxies.

“ _Yuuri_!”

Viktor falls into his arms, and Yuuri embraces him tightly, spinning them both around, kicking up a flurry of solar flame and moondust around them in a shimmering shower. Happiness bursts in him over and over, and for a second he’s worried he’ll singe his darling moon, but Viktor’s laughing in delight, running his hands through the flame of Yuuri’s hair.

Even as Yuuri slows down, he doesn’t release Viktor. No, he wants to hold Viktor through the whole eclipse this time.

They speak at the same time.

“I love you.”

“Dance with me.”

It doesn’t matter who said what. For Viktor and Yuuri, they both mean essentially the same thing, and wide, loving smiles are mirrored on their faces. Viktor presses their foreheads together, and small bits of laughter bubble from Yuuri’s lips.

“I’ve never… But if you’ll have me...”

Viktor pets through his hair. “I’ve watched you dance as surely as you watched me, Yuuri. All I want now is one waltz with you.”

Yuuri thinks of all those years dreaming of swaying in Viktor’s arms, and he hums happily. “Me too.” He puts Viktor down and takes a step back to bow. He gazes up at Viktor through his lashes. “May I have this dance, my Moon?”

“Your moon,” Viktor echoes, and his eyes are glittering again, this time with unshed tears. They’re ones of joy, spilling out in crystals as his smile grows. He takes Yuuri’s offered hand and kisses his wrist. “Yes, Yuuri, my light, my love. You can have this dance and every one after it for eternity.”

They’ve never danced with anyone else before, and yet the clasp of their hands comes naturally. With just the lacing of their fingers and the press of their palms, a bliss and energy that Yuuri’s never felt calms his body, as if every atom of his being had been created to meld with Viktor’s.

Yuuri’s free hand slides over the dip of Viktor’s waist, his thumb rubbing over the covered skin. Viktor’s hand drapes delicately over Yuuri’s shoulder, fingertips teasing the back of his neck.

They begin a waltz they’ve known all their lives, as soon as they laid eyes on each other. The beginning of their love.

One step forward.

One step back.

Meeting.

Parting.

This is the dance of the Sun and the Moon falling in love, yearning for each other across light-years, and finally reuniting. Every few steps, their positions switch, naturally swinging back and forth between leading and being led. Their robes flutter, stirring up the stars, their momentum rippling through the whole system. Twirls and dips, laughter and singing into each other’s ears. The entire galaxy lights up around them, shimmering with the flowing music of their bodies.

Yuuri never wants to let go. He feels Viktor flow into him, completing him with each rhythmic step, until the roar of fire in his center mixes with the rushing waves of water inside Viktor.

All this time, Yuuri expected he’d be the one consuming. Instead, he feels himself ebb and give way to the beautiful force of the moon in his arms.

He and Viktor are one. With each spin around the stars, Yuuri feels their beings blend a little more. It fills him wholly, every empty space between the familiar fire and ash nothing but soothing moonlight and calm tides.

For a small eternity, only they exist. Like every total solar eclipse, Yuuri’s vision is nothing but Viktor, Viktor, _Viktor--_

The world of their duet shifts, Viktor stepping out just a fraction too far from their sequence, and realization dawns in their eyes.

Yuuri vigorously shakes his head, gripping Viktor tighter.

“Not yet,” he whispers, swallowing down the hot tears that threaten to burn down his cheeks. “Not yet.”

“Yes,” Viktor agrees, pain making the dimples along his eyes deeper. “Our dance isn’t over yet, darling.”

Their lively waltz gradually melts into slow, gentle swaying. Their heads nestle against each other’s shoulders, palms tracing the column of their spines.

Again, Viktor shifts in Yuuri’s arms. The pull of his orbit is trying to drag him along once more. They stop dancing completely. For a few precious minutes, they just hold each other and memorize the feel of the other filling their arms. Viktor kisses his forming sunspots, and Yuuri traces the craters dotting Viktor’s shoulder.

“Maybe I should do it after all,” Yuuri muses.

“Do what?”

“Pluck you out of orbit. Make you mine.”

Viktor releases a shaky breath. “Oh… _Yuuri_.”

“Would you want that? To be my moon and only mine?”

A smile is pressed against Yuuri’s neck. Viktor draws back just enough for their eyes to meet, fire with ice. But he’s also sliding from Yuuri’s arms now. Yuuri’s chest mourns the loss of Viktor’s heartbeat against his.

“My Sun,” he says. “I already am yours. And only yours.”

The words bring the flames back to Yuuri’s skin, the orange tendrils brushing gently along Viktor. The surge of energy and heat has Yuuri leaning forward, until their lips meet.

Sunbursts pop sweetly into the kiss. It’s a pleasant burn, one that even Viktor seems to enjoy as he presses back with equal passion. Their lips meet again, and again, until gravity itself parts their kiss and their lips can no longer even brush together. Even then, Yuuri moves on to planting kisses over Viktor’s outstretched arm, his wrist, his hand, his fingertips.

“Yuuri,” Viktor sighs in bliss. “My Yuuri. I love you. I loved dancing with you.”

A bit shyly, Yuuri confesses, “I always dreamed of being your partner. Will you have me for the next eclipse, too?”

“Already counting the seconds,” Viktor promises. They can no longer touch. Their voices are getting harder to hear. “Wait for me, Yuuri!”

“Yes. Hurry back to me!”

As Viktor recedes back into the shadows, their gaze doesn’t break once. Yuuri stares off after his love, watching him grow further and further away, until he disappears behind the Earth.

Yuuri releases a breath, and smiles a little when Phichit attempts to cheer him up.

“Time will go by before you know it,” his devoted planet promises.

“Yes.” Yuuri wipes the tears and ash from his eyes, nodding. “You’re right.”

And so, he begins to wait.

 

*✧ ✰ ｡*✧ ✰ ｡*✧ ✰ ｡*✧ ✰ ｡*

 

Years pass. Too many partial eclipses happen when he just misses Yuuri, but not before they can exchange just a few words of love, a promise to properly reunite next eclipse.

But he misses him. And misses him. Viktor wonders if he’s getting too impatient and giddy and it’s making him overshoot his orbit.

He can’t say it’s a waste of time though. Any moment where he gets to see Yuuri’s face and hear his voice is one Viktor cherishes. It’s what gets him through the years. There used to be nothing but mindless dancing to keep his mind occupied, and nothing in his heart but loneliness.

He used to believe that he was incomplete, a fragment. And maybe in essence, he will always just be broken; that’s what it means to be a moon.

But he’s _not_ incomplete. Far from it. He’s _overflowing_ now with so much love and happiness, and endless inspiration for his dances. And what Viktor loves most about being a moon is that all of Yuuri’s same love can be reflected onto his silvery skin. He wears their love proudly, unafraid even by time.

Another handful of years come and go.

Viktor slowly moves away from the dark, and makes his way to the light.

_This time, this time for sure we will reunite…_

But even if he doesn’t make it, there’s always next time. Yuuri will always wait for him, and Viktor will always return. That’s the promise of the magnetic pull that joins them, the hum of their atoms joining together.

He sees Yuuri’s hopeful smile. It won’t be long now.

Viktor tries to hurry, tries to climb higher and higher. He reaches out to those open, waiting arms, and can already picture the feeling of Yuuri’s arms around him when they resume their cosmic waltz. He can’t wait anymore. This is their time, and theirs alone, to be complete.

“Viktor!”

“Yuuri!”

Once more, the eclipse has arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to see the sun and moon kiss again :')
> 
> Feel free to read my other Viktuuris, or check me out on Twitter @RenOnIceCream to find out more about my writing (or just to see me obsess over YOI).


End file.
